


Идиомы

by Squirry



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: Написано на фест однострочников на заявку "Илья объясняет Соло некоторые русские идиомы".





	

...и хорошо еще, что я вовремя понял, что это какая-то русская идиома, - в сердцах восклицает Соло, - и не успел сделать запрос аналитикам по сленговым названиям различных марок машин! Если уж ты пропадаешь из эфира и не выходишь на связь до конца операции, будь добр изъясняться предельно ясно! Сначала я спросил у Габи, не знает ли она такой марки. Она припомнила, что у вас в Союзе есть что-то с оленем на капоте. Но как-то я засомневался, что речь об этом. Потом решил, что ты вообще не про машины говорил. А когда ты явился на виллу Гренцбаха под видом шофера, я уже просто не знал, чего ждать.  
Соло, энергично взмахнув рукой, едва не выбивает из рук Курякина газету, которую тот просматривает. Курякин, поморщившись, откидывается на спинку кресла, сползает ниже, вытягивает ноги.  
\- Скажи мне еще раз, как это произносится, - бросает через плечо Наполеон, перешагивая через ноги напарника и направляясь то ли к блокноту, лежащему на столе, то ли к стоящей рядом бутылке коньяка.  
\- На кривой козе, - раздельно произносит Курякин. - Подъехать на кривой козе.  
\- И что это означает? - Соло делает выбор между блокнотом и коньяком в пользу последнего. - Будешь?  
Илья принимает коньячный бокал из его рук и на секунду задумывается.  
\- Это так, как ты обычно работаешь, - наконец говорит он. - Найти подход, втереться в доверие, прикинуться кем-то другим… я собирался устроиться к Гренцбаху водителем.  
\- Да твои козы по сравнению с моими прямее корабельной сосны, большевик, - начинает веселиться Соло, - тебе даже кепку менять не пришлось, чтобы сойти за шофера!  
\- Теперь они будут мериться кривизной коз, - обреченно произносит Габи, до сих пор молча лежащая на диване с бокалом в руках.  
\- А еще есть “сидорова коза”, - задумчиво говорит Илья, сделав глоток и откладывая газету, - и “отставной козы барабанщик”...  
\- Зря ты это сказал, - предупреждает Габи, которой с дивана отлично видно, что Наполеон дотянулся-таки до блокнота и ручки. - Ох, зря...


End file.
